


Good Burn

by 7mins_in_heaven_w_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7mins_in_heaven_w_dean/pseuds/7mins_in_heaven_w_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew that Dean hated being watched without his knowledge. Castiel also knew that he should have made his presence known the moment he had walked in, but Dean's pops and sways were addictive. Cas' chest tightened as he began rubbing his clammy palms on his jeans… (before 9x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Burn

"What’s in it?" Cas asked suspiciously as Dean slammed down the whiskey glass, the dark liquid inside threatening to spill over the rim.

"It’s a surprise. Made it myself," Dean boasted and nodded to Cas, encouraging him to sip the concoction as he tipped his own glass to his lips. Dean exhaled noisily and his eyes fluttered as the alcohol poured into his mouth. He cleared his throat loudly, a smile creeping over his lips as Cas mimicked Dean and fearlessly downed the drink.

Dean quickly saved the tumbling glass as Cas covered his mouth. “Dean!” He managed to blurt accusingly between coughing. “I don’t understand. I’ve had alcohol before, but—”

"Yeah, well, maybe it’s different now that you’re grounded. Either way, you’ve never had that before,” Dean crowed. ”Like I said, that’s my special recipe.”

"It burns," Cas countered, dejected.

"Yeah, but it’s a good burn," Dean teased as he walked by and knocked Cas’ chin with his knuckles.

Cas cocked his head and nodded slowly, his eyes squinting quizzically. “Dean, what does that mea—”

The bathroom door swung shut behind Dean as he yanked his shirt over his head. Castiel heard the initial hiss of the shower.

"Hey, Cas," Sam called as he walked into the dining room of the bunker.

"Hello, Sam. Are you currently researching? Or hunting? I could help," Cas implored.

Sam raised his eyebrows pityingly and sighed. “Bored again?”

"Ironically, being still gets very exhausting.”

"Yeah, I, uhh, I know. You’ll get used to it the longer you’re human. We’ve just got to get you a hobby, you know? If you find something that you like doing, time’ll fly right by." Sam sat down beside Cas, tucking his feet into the bottom rung of the chair to avoid them buffing the floor.

"Okay, so what genre do you prefer? Like, what books are you familiar with?" Sam began helpfully.

"The Bible," Cas responded confidently.

Sam laughed softly, a smile lighting his face. “Should have seen that one coming.” He shook his head in amusement then tried again. “Okay, so have you ever read any books other than the Bible and research?”

Castiel considered the question.

"Okay," Sam continued, not waiting for an answer. "So, your blank expression is a good enough answer for me. We should move on. We’ll come back to books later." He absently clicked his tongue in thought. "Music?"

"There is a song that I like very much. I enjoy the one about being led by celestial light," Cas answered with a crooked smile.

"Gospel?" Sam asked with a forced grin.

"I suppose."

"Okay, do you know anything else about this song? Any other lyrics? The beat, even?"

Cas shrugged. “Unfortunately, no, but, Dean would.”

"Dean? Dean and gospel? Like Dean, Dean?”

"Why are stuttering? Yes. Dean—just the once. We heard it in Baby on the radio. He said he didn’t own the cassette, but he knew nearly all of the words.”

"Oh, okay," Sam replied, obviously doubtful. "I’ll just have to ask him." The pipes knocked noisily as the shower stopped. "Right now. Perfect timing."

The bathroom door opened and steam and the calming scent of Dean coiled around the door frame.

"Hey—" Sam began, but Cas hastily leaned in, blocking his view of his brother.

"Dean, what is that song I like? The one about holy guidance?"

"Shine by Collective Soul," Dean answered distractedly as he shook water from his ear, loosely gripping a towel around his hips.

A cocky smirk ghosted across Cas’ lips, as he shrugged innocently at Sam.

Sam shot Cas an exasperated look, then turned back to his older brother. “Dean, how the hell did you get ‘Collective Soul’ out of ‘holy guidance’?”

“‘Cause I know Cas. He thinks like that.” Dean adjusted his towel and started padding back to his bedroom.

"Thinks like what?" Sam asked smartly.

"Thinks like Cas. I don’t know," Dean yelled dismissively as he swung his bedroom door shut.

"Whatever, Dean," Sam sucked his teeth as he stretched from the chair and stuck his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "Well," he said, zipping the coat, "I gotta go shopping." He huffed and pulled a folded square of paper from his pocket. "You coming, Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel responded quickly, thankful for something to pass the time. He stood and began searching for his boots.

"At some point, we’ve got to get you your own clothes," Sam suggested.

"Why? These fit me fine," Cas demanded as he locked his finger into a hole on the thigh of Dean’s old blue jeans.

The very moment he had slipped his legs into the jeans, he knew that he wasn’t giving them back. The fabric was smooth from wear and hugged his thighs softy as he moved. The tiny shreds of denim budding from the multiple rips tickled his hips and calves. He had grown attached to the feeling.

"Fine." Sam raised his hands in playful surrender. "We wouldn’t have time to do it today anyway. There’s way too much on this grocery list. He may have gone a little overboard.” Sam groaned as he unfolded the list to reveal a loose leaf piece of paper with Dean’s familiar scribble plastered over front and back. Attached to the sheet was a second page with the majority covered in Dean’s chicken-scratch as well.

"What are those for?" Cas questioned, nodding toward the papers as he straightened the leather jacket Dean had lent him.

"These are—" Sam’s words skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Cas fidgeting with the collar of the jacket. "No," he snickered as he reached for Cas’ popped collar and laid it flat. "Do not do that,” he insisted.

"But, Dean—"

"He shouldn’t," he laughed. "Anyway," he continued, handing Castiel the pages. "These are the groceries we need to get."

"Each line is a different food we need?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sam shrugged. "Ready?"

"No."

"Why? What do you need?"

"I need to not go," Castiel answered earnestly.

“‘Not go’? Like, you wanna stay? What changed your mind?”

"I wasn’t aware that each word was a new item. I would prefer avoiding that amount of work."

"You’re just being lazy? Are you serious?" Sam whooped. "Okay, Dean.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. I guess I’ll go on my own. Try not to get bored," he called behind him with a listless wave as he left the bunker.

The moment the front door clicked shut, Castiel began to shift uncomfortably as the boredom returned.

"Dean?" Cas summoned as he neared the hallway. There was no response and he soon discovered the reason as the heavy bass of rock music shook the walls.

He knocked on the door to Dean’s bedroom, the vibrations tickling his knuckles. “Dean?” He bellowed and waited, but was only greeted by an clamorous guitar solo. He knocked a second time before hastily opening the door, his patience gone.

In the room, Cas discovered Dean methodically rocking his hips to the beat of the music with his back to Cas. He was wearing only black boxer briefs as he applied deodorant with one hand, his lower half never slowing the smooth rolling movements.

Castiel knew that Dean hated being watched without his knowledge. Castiel also knew that he should have made his presence known the moment he had walked in, but Dean’s pops and sways were addictive. Cas’ chest tightened as he began rubbing his clammy palms on his jeans.

Castiel stared, mesmerized, as Dean tossed the deodorant over his shoulder onto the bed and faced the mirror against the back wall. He tousled his damp hair, enthusiastically pulling the strands into a messy fohawk. He bounced on the balls of his feet with his legs spread wide and windmilled his arm, mimicking the strumming of a guitar. He began drumming the air and spun back to the mirror. Almost instantly, he screamed in shock as his green eyes caught sight of Cas in the reflection.

Enraged and red with embarrassment, Dean feverishly grabbed the closest gun and whipped it across the room at Cas. The weapon struck him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground, the force of the fall causing the record player to still.

The room would have been completely silent if not for their heavy breathing: Castiel’s painful hisses and Dean’s furious growls.

"What the fuck, Cas? You can’t just spy on people!" Dean yelled as he started yanking open drawers in search of clothes. "Dammit, when the hell is that kid gonna do some fucking laundry?"

"Dean," Cas began frantically in an attempt to gain forgiveness. "I would be happy to do the chores Sam hasn’t finished. As well as yours. I could—"

"Shut up, Cas," Dean said much calmer, though his voice still held an edge. "You don’t have to do laundry. I think it was my week anyway," he admitted as he walked over and kneeled in front of Cas.

"Dean, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed mockingly. He gently gripped Castiel’s chin and gingerly stroked the bruise forming on has cheek. "Doesn’t look too bad. You’ll be fine," he reassured. "Just, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn’t."

"Yeah, I got that," he scoffed.

"No, Dean, I couldn’t think. It felt like my brain was one of those snow channels on motel tvs. The way you were moving, I just…” Castiel trailed off, the clamp on his chest returning as heat rushed his neck and face.

Dean stared at Castiel and gave a stunned, exaggerated blink. He formed a ‘o’ shape with his mouth multiple times, searching for words, before simply releasing a brief snort. “I feel kinda bad,” Dean began. “I probably should have just kissed you. Missed you,” he corrected hastily. “I probably should have just missed you and scared you instead of clocking you in the jaw with that gun.”

"Yeah, I would have preferred that," Cas said honestly as he pushed himself up. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up to a standing position. "I truly am sorry that I interrupted your dance. You can continue."

"Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?" Dean asked facetiously.

"Yes!" Castiel stammered.

A strange noise emitted from Dean: a cross between a cough and moan. He quickly cleared his throat and gave a curt laugh. “Yeah, well, that ain’t gonna happen. In fact, you owe me a dance,” he goaded.

"Well, I wouldn’t be nearly as good at it as you, but if it’ll make up for the spying, I will." He gripped the sides of his coat. "Should I remove this?"

"I was just…" Dean trailed off and stared at Cas with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly open as he licked his lips and barely nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

Castiel removed the jacket and discreetly checked Dean over, greedily soaking in the sight. He was still nearly naked and Cas felt his stomach tighten as his eyes trailed over Dean’s freckled chest and muscular thighs. “Should I take off all of it?” Cas questioned as he fisted the collar of his t-shirt.

"Only fair," Dean reasoned with a deep, calm voice.

Castiel’s cock twitched and he quickly yanked the shirt over his head and suddenly wanted to do nothing more than strip for dean.

He dropped the shirt beside him and with fumbling fingers, unbuttoned his jeans. He shimmied out of the pants and kicked them off, losing a sock in the process. Balancing awkwardly, he toed off the remaining sock and stood before Dean in nothing but boxers.

His heart was pounding against his chest and his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. “What should I do? What do you want me to do for you, Dean?”

Dean swallowed audibly and bit his thumb. “I want you to dance,” he insisted shakily as he stared Cas up and down, his eyes hovering over certain spots: Cas’ collarbone, smooth and pink with blush; his stomach, less firm than Dean’s with a trail of dark brown hair leading into his boxers; and his twitching fingers, plucking at the fabric of his boxers, unsure of where to be.

"I don’t know how," Cas mumbled as his boxer shorts tightened, his cock rubbing against the opening of the fabric. He whimpered pathetically as he caught sight of the growing bulge in Dean’s briefs.

Hesitantly, Dean cleared the space between them and stood directly in front of Cas, completely still. To Castiel, it seemed as if he was not even breathing as he stared at him.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"Say it, Cas," Dean said. "Say that you want me to teach you."

"Dean, I want you," he pleaded, eager to touch him.

With a growl, Dean flung his hands onto Castiel’s hips and thrust Cas against himself, a moan bursting from Dean as their cocks rubbed through the clothing. Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ skin and with swift motions, began rocking against Cas and using his tight grip to sway the brunette’s hips. Dean snaked a finger into the band of Cas’ boxers, continuing the intoxicating motions.

Cas whimpered desperately.

"I’m not even touching you, Cas," Dean laughed as Castiel whined again, each touch electrifying him. "Jesus Christ, your boxers feel so wet against mine."

Cas mumbled something, his tongue refusing to work properly.

"What?" Dean asked, leaning his ear to his mouth.

"I said ‘more’. I need more of you. I need all of you,” Cas begged as he tasted Dean’s ear, his tongue licking urgently at his skin.

"Oh, God," Dean exclaimed as he eagerly shoved Cas onto the bed. Surprised, Cas quickly crawled backwards on his elbows until he was in the middle of the bed. Dean stood at the edge of the mattress only long enough to tear off his boxer briefs then crawled over Cas, his knees forcing Castiel’s legs open.

Immediately, Cas frantically tucked his head between Dean’s neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at the skin there. He was determined to taste every inch of Dean.

Dean moaned loudly against Cas’ ear before softly shushing him.

"Shhh, Cas, calm down. Calm down," he said soothingly as he searched for Cas’ hand and intertwined his fingers with his. "I’m not going anywhere. Relax."

Castiel nodded dramatically, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I haven’t even kissed you yet," Dean hummed as he smoothed down Cas’ hair.

At the mention of kissing, Castiel’s eyes flicked to Dean’s full lips; the same pink lips that he had watched voraciously for so long now. Somehow, miraculously, they were only inches from his face, asking to touch his own. It felt as though his chest could burst open at moment, spilling all of his emotions over the bed they were now tangled on.

Dean rubbed the end of Cas’ nose with his own and released a breathy laugh as Cas mewed at the simple touch. He lightly pressed his lips against Cas’, teasing his tongue into his mouth. Castiel’s muscles loosened and tingled beneath his weight as his fingers gently carded Dean’s blonde hair, tugging at the baby hairs along his neckline. He moaned into Dean’s mouth as his tongue tasted the surprisingly sweet mixture of alcohol and Jolly Ranchers.

Castiel deepened the kiss and moaned against Dean’s experienced mouth. With his free hand, Dean ran his fingers along Castiel’s side, a throng of goosebumps forming at the touch. Cas cried out, perturbed, as Dean separated their mouths. However, his agitation was swiftly replaced with elation as Dean locked his fingers into the band of Cas’ boxers and began tugging. Castiel lifted his ass to help and watched with wild eyes as Dean pulled his shorts off.

He returned to his position over him, pushing his legs open. He skimmed a hand over Cas’ thigh before grabbing it and fervently wrapping the brunette’s leg around his back. Cas lifted his other leg and draped it over Dean and allowed himself to be completely enveloped by him, reveling in the heat and pressing weight of Dean. His Dean.

Dean’s solid cock rubbed against Cas’, slicking his head with precome. Dean inhaled harshly as Castiel bucked beneath him, craving more. He frantically gripped at the skin of Dean’s back and shoulders as he tightened his legs around him, grinding.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean proclaimed as he thrust against him, quickening the waves of movement. He sucked at the skin above Cas’ collarbone and grabbed handfuls of Castiel’s hair. Cas could feel as his body threatened an orgasm and he seized beneath him, desperate to remove Dean.

The blonde hurled himself into a sitting position, his eyes wide and questioning. “What? What did I do?”

"Everything," Castiel huffed breathlessly.

Dean tossed his hands up in confusion and indignation.

"I would have came unless we switched positions," Cas explained casually as he craned his neck for Dean’s mouth, but Dean pulled back with a wide smile plastered over his face.

"Wait, seriously? We just started. What—”

"Shut up, Dean," Cas growled as he threw himself against Dean, pushing him nearly halfway off of the bed. Dean sighed thickly, his head hanging over the edge of the mattress, as Cas began kissing and licking at his smooth freckled skin. He lapped at his shoulders and neck, his cock twitching at the little gasps Dean was emitting with every touch.

He licked curiously at Dean’s underarm and Dean bucked and moaned, a tone of surprise in his voice as he laughed gently. “Cas, what the hell?” He asked softly.

"Should I stop?" Cas mumbled as he slowly brought his tongue over the soft hair there.

"No!" Dean barked then grunted a deep moan. "I mean, it’s kinda weird and all and no one’s ever made out with my armpit before, but…" the last words slipped from his mouth in a raspy breath as Cas began dragging his tongue over his chest to Dean’s firm nipple. He breathed teasingly over it and began licking tiny wet circles around his nipple, beginning again from the outside when he neared the pink center. He watched as Dean’s chest twitched beneath him, deflating every time Cas began the circles again.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean grumbled angrily and reached for Castiel’s hair, but halted and dropped his arm onto the bed as Cas began earnestly sucking at Dean’s nipple, licking and biting the soft flesh.

He sat up on his knees and placed deliberate, gentle kisses down Dean’s stomach, watching as Dean twisted the sheets tighter around his fingers the nearer Cas came to his cock. He kissed the dip of his hipbones, relishing the tiny gasps coming from Dean. Cas sat up on his forearms and knees, his mouth hovering closely to Dean’s cock, enjoying the way it jumped as Cas’ exhales brushed over it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I know. You, uhh, you just," he cleared his throat, flustered. "You just put it in your mouth, obviously, and, uhh, you suck."

Cas nodded appreciatively then wrapped his fingers around him. Dean hissed as Castiel curiously lapped up the precome glistening in the slit of his head as Cas’ fingers brushed gently over the curly light brown hair surrounding his cock. Cas parted his lips and eagerly slipped Dean’s cock in, the width and heat filling his mouth. Castiel had underestimated the length and let out a muffled gag as Dean’s cock touched the back of his throat.

A feral moan ripped from Dean at the sound and he impulsively bucked into Cas’ mouth, his chest trembling with gasps as Cas made a quiet choking noise. Castiel slid his mouth back to the top of Dean’s dick, swallowing the salty taste of his precome before sliding in the majority of his length. He pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock as he gingerly rolled one of Dean’s balls between his fingers. He began bobbing his head slowly, quickening his pace as Dean curled handfuls of Cas’ hair around his fingers and smoothly guided his mouth.

"Oh, my God, Cas. Cas, babe, your mouth feels so—sharp! Teeth, Cas! Teeth," Dean yelled as he immediately released Cas’ hair and held his arms on either side of him, frozen in tight fists. "Teeth," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Cas opened his mouth as wide as possible to avoid touching Dean’s cock as he pulled away and positioned himself back onto his knees. He raised his eyebrows, embarrassed as Dean pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Dean, I’m so—"

Dean kissed him firmly, his thumb stroking the back of Cas’ neck as he whispered gentle shushes over Cas’ lips. He placed his hand on the top of Cas’ thigh, rubbing in indiscriminate strokes, his fingers occasionally twitching. His fingers trailed upward toward Cas’ cock and after a moment of hesitation, he brushed the tip. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as his cock jumped powerfully against his touch. Dean groaned gruffly and began feverishly pumping Cas’ cock. His hand slid over his length as Cas tucked his head into Dean’s neck, his hot, needy breaths strengthening the blonde’s fervor.

"Dean," Cas breathed huskily, frantically running his hands over every part of Dean he could reach.

"I know. I know," Dean said softly as he firmly squeezed, then released Cas’ cock, his thumb momentarily slicking the slit. "Come here," he instructed gently as he moved Cas.

Dean positioned Castiel on all fours facing away from him. Cas craned his neck and turned around to look at Dean, but Dean kindly turned his face away.

"You don’t need to see," he informed playfully.

Cas stared at the wall directly in front of him and nodded, nervousness prickling at him.

He gasped lightly as he felt Dean’s firm hands on either side of his ass. Cas shuffled, embarrassed, as Dean spread him wide. Cas considered turning around, but stopped when Dean’s tongue flicked at his hole.

"Oh, my God," Castiel hissed.

"Blasphemy," Dean mumbled teasingly, then continued licking at Cas, his tongue lashing and dipping into him.

"Dean," Cas pleaded. "Dean, I want to feel you."

"Yeah?" Dean asked deeply as he sat up and leaned over Cas’ back. "You wanna feel me? But, you’ve been feeling me," he whispered into Cas’ ear in a mock oblivious tone.

"Dean," Cas grumbled. "You—"

"What, Cas? I can’t do what you want if I don’t know what it is. Especially not if you tell me vague things like that."

"Dean," Cas breathed. "I want to feel you inside—"

"Inside where? Your mouth? What do you wanna feel? My toes? You want my toes in your mouth?" Dean teased. "It’s not really my style, but—"

"Dean, I want to feel your cock in my ass. That’s what I want, Dean. And, I want it now," Cas demanded impatiently.

Dean let out a gravelly laugh and flipped Cas over onto his back, the mattress bouncing beneath him. “You’re dirty. You know that?” Dean smiled wickedly. “It’s okay. I like it,” he whispered soothingly as Cas blushed.

Dean stretched over the length of the bed on his back beside Cas. “Come here, babe,” Dean softly beckoned toward his lap, his cock firm and wet.

Cas placed a knee on either side of him and leaned over, kissing his ear softly, smiling as Dean shivered. “I like ‘babe’. I want to call you something special, too.”

"Like what?" Dean laughed.

"I wanna call you ‘pretty’, if that’s okay."

"No," Dean scoffed. "You can’t just call dudes ‘pretty’. If you think they look good, you gotta say stuff like ‘handsome’ or ‘sexy’."

"I really like the way you look, Dean, but that’s not what I meant. I can’t see it anymore, but I still remember that your soul is very pretty.”

Dean turned his head to him with wide, unwavering eyes. He stared Cas over with a clenched jaw as he soberly reached for Castiel. He placed slow, silent kisses on Cas’ lips. Then, inhaling deeply, he pressed his forehead to his. The two sat like this for several moments, the only noises Dean’s labored breathing, until Dean pulled back and smiled affectionately at Cas.

He ran his hands down Cas’ back and over his hips, gently lifting Castiel as he leaned over the side of the bed and fumbled through a nightstand. He sighed, annoyed, as he tossed various items onto the floor. He lifted a container of Vaseline and shrugged. “This should work,” he nodded skeptically.

"What’s it for?" Cas asked as he took the product from Dean and settled back onto his lap.

"My lips get really chapped, so at night, I usually apply— Oh," he said, cutting himself off as he noticed the confusion on Cas’ face. "You meant, like, what’s it for, like, now? Not like, what I was saying.” He nodded, his lips curled upward in an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, so, uh, can you just not tell Sammy about that? He’d never let me live it down.”

Castiel nodded, agreeing to the promise as Dean opened the jar of Vaseline. He dipped his fingers into the jelly and dispersed it over his palm and motioned for Cas to lift up slightly. Castiel swallowed dryly, watching as Dean slid his hand over his own cock, smearing the Vaseline over his head and shaft. Enthralled, Cas, refused to remove his eyes from Dean’s full hand, even as he began working his own cock.

Moments later, Castiel cried out in surprise and arousal as Dean’s free hand covered Cas’ and began controlling his hand, pumping his cock with him. Castiel stared at Dean and moaned raspily as Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and glided it up his length. Dean’s other hand was still slick with Vaseline as he gently rubbed the outside of Cas’ hole. He then removed both hands from Cas. Immediately, Castiel began reaching for Dean’s hands, desperately trying to feel his touch again, but Dean just laughed proudly at how worked up he had made Castiel with just his simple touches.

He gently gathered Cas’ hands and placed them on his freckled chest. “Just wait. What we're about to do will be be better, okay?” Dean explained as he licked his lips heatedly.

Cas nodded, his fingers grazing mildly over Dean’s chest as he grabbed Cas’ hips and placed him slightly above him.

"Okay, babe. Whenever you’re ready," Dean prompted as he held his cock in position underneath Cas’ ass, his dry hand slipping fingers over Castiel’s tongue.

Cas sucked at Dean’s fingers, his cock jumping as Dean rubbed his now slippery fingers over Cas’ lips. Anxious for Dean's touch again, Castiel cupped his hands over Dean’s shoulders and lowered himself onto him.

Cas gasped hoarsely, his voice caught in his throat as Dean painfully stretched his hole. Castiel inhaled unevenly and a rolling moan tore through Dean’s chest as he thrashed his head against the pillow, his eyelids momentarily fluttering.

"Jesus Christ, Cas. You’re so fucking tight," he hummed croakily and dug his fingertips into Cas’ hips, tenderly rocking the brunette against his cock.

"You okay?" Dean asked between deep, forceful exhales.

Castiel nodded, his nails clawing at Dean’s shoulders. “Are you?” He whimpered.

"Better than okay. God, you feel so good,” Dean consoled eagerly as he kissed ravenously at Cas’ forearm.

Castiel gazed down at the beautiful man beneath him, breathing him in as he lay with closed eyes and open lips, forcing his hips to still, aware that Cas was still working his body around the width of his cock.

"Dean," Castiel breathed. "Move."

"Why?" Dean asked as his eyes shot open. "What—"

"No, Dean," Cas reassured gently as he brushed his flushed cheek. "I want you to move inside me."

Dean moaned at the suggestion and wasted no time as he tightly gripped Cas’ hips in place and thrust upward, sinking his cock into Cas’ ass. Castiel tightened around him, his back arching as he threw his neck back, a feral cry ripping through him.

He collapsed over Dean, their chests breathing in rhythm as Dean bucked into Cas. Castiel moaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, allowing the blonde to control his hips. He bounced against Dean’s chest, the pain lessening as heat and pleasure washed over him. He balanced an elbow on either side of Dean’s pillow and began moving against his cock, rolling his hips with each thrust.

"Yeah," Dean groaned. "Just like that, babe. God, you’re so good at that."

Castiel sat up, his hands placed firmly against Dean’s stomach as he took control of the speed and depth, encouraged by Dean’s compliment. He reared back hungrily against Dean’s hips, his gasps deepening.

"Dean," he exhaled, "I understand what you said. I understand what that means now."

"What what means?" Dean asked with in gravelly tone, his teeth gritted as he watched Cas bounce.

"A good burn."

Dean barked a laugh then pulled Castiel down, slamming his lips against his as they tangled their tongues together. With one hand, Dean held Castiel in place as he passionately pushed into him and with the other, he reared back and slapped Cas’ ass, eager to hear the pop of skin against skin. However, the sound of the slap was completely drowned out as Castiel shot up and screamed.

Flustered and confused Dean stared at the hand he had popped Cas with, unaware of how hard he had hit him. Dean opened his mouth to apologize, but Dean’s words just formed one giant slur as Castiel slammed down into him, taking every inch of Dean, Cas’ face a canvas of pure, animalistic pleasure.

He cried out again as Dean’s cock drove into his ass. Dean felt heat tear through him, his body tight with arousal as he sat up and rolled over, taking Castiel with him. He slammed him into the mattress and folded Cas’ knees against his chest, his legs bent over Dean’s shoulders as the hunter rammed into his ass with a growl.

A gratifying scream ripped through Castiel’s throat as Dean pushed in deeper. Cas began shaking underneath Dean with his back arched and his body shiny with sweat. Castiel grabbed at the headboard, his knuckles paling as Dean thrust rhythmically, his stomach clenching tightly as each buck brought him closer to completion.

Castiel flailed hysterically, gripping at the sheets and headboard and Dean, anywhere his hands could reach. He desperately clawed at the edge of the mattress, convinced that this pleasure would burn him to ash, the heat intensely racing through every inch of his body. He grasped helplessly at the sheets, attempting to pull away, but Dean grabbed his hips, yanking him back and mercilessly pounded into him, his balls slapping against his ass.

Castiel cried out hoarsely, his throat dry. Tears began to spill from the corner of his eyes as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. “Dean!” Castiel screamed as his body racked. He felt as if he would melt right there underneath Dean as he came, his entire body tightening as the hot fluid pooled on his stomach.

Dean forcefully kissed Castiel’s leg, fighting the urge to bite him to stifle the moan threatening to rock the room. He shoved into Cas, the thrust pushing him over the edge as he came deep in Cas, shouting his name as he did.

He fell onto Cas, helping him unpin his legs from beneath him. The only sounds were Dean’s ragged breathing and Castiel’s tiny sobs as he recovered.

When Dean finally caught his breath, he sat up enough to look at Castiel, who was trembling beneath him with closed eyes. Worried, Dean sat up, reached over the side of the bed and hurriedly grabbed his discarded boxer briefs. He gingerly wiped Cas’ release from his stomach, shushing lightly as he did so, but Cas’ eyes remained closed.

After several moments of fruitless attempts for a response, Dean dejectedly dropped the briefs to the floor beside the bed, then rolled onto his back next to Cas, careful not to touch him. He stared up at the ceiling as fear and realization began to settle in his chest. Dean had finally done it. Somehow, after all these years, he had managed to break Cas beyond repair and he had no one to blame but himself for wanting him so selfishly.

Dean began considering quietly slipping on his robe and leaving the room, wondering when and if he would Castiel would be able to look at him again, when he felt a weight against him. Cas had curled up against him with a dry face and his blue eyes stared affectionately at Dean. 

Cas sighed deeply, his voice scratchy and peaceful as he draped a leg over Dean and kissed at the freckles on his shoulder. “It feels like I have my grace back.”

Dean felt his eyes well as he kissed Castiel’s forehead. His Castiel.


End file.
